


SSB: TAS episode 24: Phantom

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [24]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Coco (2017), Dragon Ball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Drama, Explosions, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Guards, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Someone in Gotham city is removing peoples' eyeballs, so it's up to the Bat-Family, some Smashers, Goku, Cruz, Best Friends Forever, The Attack Squad, and Hornet to stop the villain. And surprisingly Jigglypuff and Kirby are back! But something is different here...?Batman's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story.





	1. Prologue

It was a windy night at Gotham city, all the folks are sound asleep, some are, others stayed up all night long to enjoy the night. Gotham city is best known to have dangerous criminals and never saw the light. It's nothing like New York nor anything. No. Gotham is dark, mysterious, scary, and gloomy. The city has a hero named the Batman. Some asked themselves why is the Batman doing this?

Others just felt save when Batman is fighting crime.

However, time has changed. the Batman's main villains (Poison Ivy, the Penguin, Catwoman, Killer Croc, the Joker, Mad Hatter, Harley Quinn, Clayface, Mr. Freeze, the Riddler, Bane, Two-Face, Scarface, the Ventriloquist, Ra's Al Ghul, Man-Bat, and the Scarecrow) all retired from being criminals and instead to work with the Batman.

But after that, Gotham became ever more dangerous. With even more villains, famous celebrities becoming villains. Folks becoming villains, and sometimes children too. Sometimes when Batman is around to stop them, he actually broke his number one rule. killing people.

It all started with a pink gumball.

On the other side of Gotham, a man named Kelvin Nick (AKA the Red-Eye frog) was stealing blood from frogs. (He has been a villain for 2 months now, the reason why he becomes the Red-eye Frog is that his dad died from a poison plant, he was just 15-years-old, so he started a villain life, to revenge his father's death.)

While he was doing that, another mysterious, figure appeared from the doorway. The figure took out a sharp-looking knife from his pocket. The Red-Eye Frog wasn't watching as he was stabbed in the chest.

He screamed as he falls to the floor.

He was about to look at the figure when his left eye got stabbed with the knife, he screamed in pain, the figure pulls out the left eye and ate it in front of the Red-Eye Frog. The frog screamed as his right eye got pulled out, and got it eaten.

Now, he has no more eyes, blood run down his face as the figure laughed evilly. The Red-Eye Frog fall to the ground, died from blood loss. The figure picks up the dead body and throws it to the trash can.

He said to himself, "I'll find you... My long, lost daughter. Jigglypuff."


	2. Phantom

"I would like to thank all the newcomers to be apart of Smash Bros in August. This is helping the Smash community a lot more than ever, for the newcomers of August: the Bat-Family, the Attack Squad, Goku, and Ernesto De La Cruz," Said Mario.

We all clapped. Some blow whistles.

"You know, I and Harv kinda like this community, a bit nice." Spoke Two-Face as he flips his coin.

"I didn't realize that a lot of newcomers arrived in Smash Bros in August, that is crazy!" Said Glover as he waves his arms in the air.

"And don't forget to mention the bad stuff happen in this month." Said, Mikasa.

"Yeah, I almost got run over by a blue running hedgehog." Said Petra.

"And let's not forget about a certain picture one of the kids showed us." Mutter Levi.

"And let's not forget that I got chased by Hornet!" Said Marco.

"That's because you have mistaken my sting to be a penis!" Spoke Hornet.

Meta Knight coughed. "You forgot someone..." In an angry tone.

Marco spoke, "What do you mean? Everyone is here-"

"Not! Not everyone idiot!" Meta Knight said.

Glover said, "Oh, I get it, it's k-"

He was cut off by something crashing into the window.

"MAMAFUCKER! I FIX THAT WINDOW 2 DAY AGO!" Yelled Mario.

"Ouch... My head." The figure turned around to face us. "Oh, uh? Hey everyone!"

"Woah, how original." Said Goku.

"There, that is the Smasher you were talking about." Said Tim Drake.

Meta Knight spoke, "No, you little shit! I was talking about-"

Then the door opened to reveal Kirby, drink vodka, looking drunk. "Privet vsem! Kak dela, pridurki? (Hey everyone! How are you assholes doin'?)" He said as he took another sip of his vodka.

"Oh, Kirby!" Meta Knight said as he hugged Kirby. "You're alright!"

Kirby giggled. "I'm always fine..."

Meta Knight put Kirby on his back. "Now, Puffy, I got a question for you."

"Go on.." She said.

"Where were you AND KIRBY?! I WAS CALLING HIM EVERY FUCKING MINUTE!" Meta Knight yelled.

Kirby rubs his mask while drooling.

"I-I-I took him to a place where I haven't been to in a long time..." Said Jigglypuff.

"WHERE!?" He yelled.

"I'm not telling you!" She says.

"Jiggly...." He turns to face her. "Do you have something to explain to me?" He started to walk towards her.

"Oh no, no, no, nothing at all." She said.

"I can see the lie in your eyes Puffy, don't you lie to ME!" Meta knight said in an angry tone.

"Uh oh, here comes the good part!" Said The Joker as he grinned.

Just then, Mikasa appeared in front of Meta Knight. "Don't. You. Dare. Start. A. Scene..."

"Out of the way Mikasa!" He demands as he took out his sword.

Everyone got out their phones while The Joker ate popcorn.

Meta Knight kicked Mikasa's left leg hard. She screamed as she fell to the ground while holding her leg. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It hurts! How the hell are you so strong!? It felt like I was eating by a Titan!"

"You fucking asshole!" Said Eren, just as he was about to attack Meta Knight, he punched Eren's face hard without looking.

"You..." He pointed his finger at Jigglypuff. "You kidnapped Kirby and took him to a dangerous place without everyone seeing you!"

Jigglypuff gasped while Kirby kept on drinking. Batgirl took the bottle away from Kirby and throw it out of the window.

"Hey... I was drinking that." Kirby said while drunk.

"Drinking vodka is not good for your body sweet pea," Batgirl said.

Jigglypuff growled, she took out what looks like a grappling hook that looks like mine. "Cmon sweetie, let's get the fuck out of here!" She tried to take Kirby but Meta Knight blocked her.

"Oh hell no you don't!" He spoke as he swings his sword side to side, surprisingly, Jigglypuff manages to dodge.

"What-I-I-is going on?" Mumble Kirby.

Jigglypuff got mad. "That's it Abracadabra!" As she clapped three times, then she disappeared. Meta Knight turned around, Kirby has disappeared.

"Mierda! (Holy shit!)" Said Pichu and Cruz in shock.

Meta Knight gasped, then his eyes turned red. "FUCK!" He kicked the couch.

"Well, that sucks, your GF disappeared with Jigglypuff." Said Goku.

"Don't!" Meta Knight says. "You dare say his name!"

"But I didn't?" Says Goku. "You have problems."

I sigh as I looked at the window, them the Bat-Signal appeared in the sky. 'That's strange, it should have shown in night time? What is going on?' I thought.

"Guys, I gotta go," I said.

"What-ah for?- oh? What the hell is that?" Mario says.

"Something is wrong here, we gotta check it out!" Says Batgirl.

"Can we come too? We can help you guys out!" Said Marco.

"No, you dumb shit! It's their business and not ours!" Said Jean. "Plus, we are not 'superheroes' like 'em!"

"Actually, we could use a hand for 13, just in case if there is something happening." Said Nightwing.

Jean gasped while Marco smiled. 

"Bullshit!" Says Jean in anger.

A few moments later

We all landed on the rooftop where the Bat-signal is, Jim Gordon, Renee Montoya, and Harvey Bullock were there.

"Oh God damn it! More of you vigilantes, Jimbo, why? Just why?" Spoke Bullock.

"Vigilantes? Who are you calling vigilantes?" Asked Connie. "And who is this fatso?" 

"Who the hell are you calling fatso?" Bullock says as he took out his gun.

"No violence!" Said Renee as she role his gun. "You can't be pointing guns at people like that, one time you shoot a child by accident."

"So what? I hate vigilantes because they are fucking annoying." Says Bullock.

"Anyways, why did you send in the Bat-Signal? Its day time, not night time." I said.

"That the point, have you ever heard of day time villains?" Jim says. "We found this black garbage bag in a dumpster that smells horrible."

Bullock opened the bag as he pulls out a body with no eyes, we all screamed. "WHAT THE HELL AND WHO IS THAT?!" Yelled Petra.

"That is the Red-Eye Frog," I said. "And what happened to his eyes, Jim?"

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick," Tim said as he vomits on the floor.

"We are not sure, we haven't done his eyes yet, we are still finding clues to his killer, but no clues," Jim says as he took a cigarette in his mouth.

"Then why did you call us dad-oh I mean Jim?" Says Batgirl.

"The smell, the Goddamn smell, are you guys fucking stupid!" Says Bullock.

"What the hell did you say?!" Says Jean as he took out his gear and attacked Bullock.

Marco tried to get Jean off Bullock, but he was kicked in the groin and fall off the roof, Hornet went after Marco.

Jim signed. "We should do this at night..."

We all nodded.

A few hours later 

For the whole time, we were trying to find clues, but no luck. However, Meta Knight did found footprints along the way.

We were in the Batcave, I, Batgirl, and Meta Knight were scanning the footprints, while the rest play Ping Pong, some drinking, petting Hornet. And-

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Goku yelled as a high ball of energy came out of Goku's hand and it hits the wall with a huge explosion.

It just everyone's attention, even me, Batgirl, and Meta Knight.

"GOKU! YOU ¡MIERDA IDIOTA! (FUCKING IDIOT!)" Yelled Cruz, he and Pichu were practicing drums.

Goku grabbed Cruz by the skull. "Listen right here motherfucker, I had to do my Kamehameha so if any shit happens."

Cruz didn't say anything, he just hit Goku on the head with his guitar.

"Why you little-" Goku got up just as he was about to punch him in the face when Catwoman appeared behind them and knock them out with her 12-foot long whip.

Then I heard the machine is done. Then it printed out a paper. I took it out as it shows information about the footprints. "Guys! I got the information!" I call out to everyone.

They all walked to the supercomputer. "Hey! Hey! Can I read the paper!" I let him take it.

"Bug, you don't know how to read." Said Incineroar.

Hornet growl at Incineroar. "I do and if you shut up, I don't inject you witty venom!" Said Hornet.

Incineroar back away and lets Hornet read. Hornet gave back the paper to my hands. "Well, the footprints came from an abandoned subway entrance."

"I remember that place, the place Two-Face framed my dad for taking bribes." Said Batgirl.

"How about I shoot ya instead?" Two-Face spoke as he pointed a gun at Batgirl. "By the way, it wasn't me, Gil did it."

"Right... But you we're apart of my dad's arrest." Batgirl spoke.

"True, but I was forced to do that." He spoke as he flips his coin. "Plus, I heard Gil escaped jail and now currently lives somewhere else."

I spoke, "Ok, ok, everyone, we go to the abandoned subway entrance to find try the killer-"

"And find Kirby!" Said Meta Knight.

I looked at him as his eyes were a red colour.

"And Kirby too." I finished. "Now, we gotta go to the subway and fins the killer and get Kirby back from Jigglypuff."

Meta Knight's eyes change back to yellow. We got ourselves ready as we all got into the Batmobile, some of us got into the Batplane.

One trip later

Bane punched through the door because it was blocked by wood. We all got into the station slowly as some of us hold weapons.

"Gee, it's sure is dark in here." Spoke Mega Man. “Where are the lights?”

Mr. Freeze spoke, “Well, the place is abandoned so I guess?”

“Ah! Here is the switch!” Tim Drake spoke as he turned it on.

What we all saw was disturbing. Dead bodies all over the station, some of them were burned; tore off; others have no eyes; and the worst is some of their eyes were all over the floor, squashed.

“Oh my god,” said Pit. “Look at all of this child porn!” He picked up a magazine with child porn in it as he showed it to us.

“EWWWWW! PIT!” Yelled Glover.

“What? Its just porn.” Pit complained.

“Whatever. Put it back and-OH GOD WHAT IS THAT?!” R.O.B pointed what looks like someone hanging by the neck in a dark corner.

“Stay back everyone!” Meta Knight spoke. “Leave this to me!” he went to the hanging body. But then he screams. “OH MY GOD!”

We heard Meta Knight cutting a rope and return with Kirby on his back. “Look who I found!”

Then Kirby woke up just as Meta Knight said those words. “… W-where am I? Last time I remember, I was running away with Jigglypuff…” Kirby rubs his right eyes.

“Well, darling, you were drunk when Jigglypuff took you and disappeared.” Meta Knight explained.

“Wait? What? Why?” Kirby questioned.

“H-HOW DID YOU NOT REMEMBER A FEW HOURS AGO?!” Yelled Pit.

“He was drunk Armpit, remember?” Meta Knight spoke to Pit.

“Oh yeah… I remember now!” Pit says.

I sigh. “Anyways, since we found Kirby, let's continue on our quest to find the killer-” I was cut off by an arrow almost hitting my head.

We all gasped. Then a voice similar to Poison Ivy’s spoke, “Give me the kid back.”

We all saw there was a figure, holding a bow and arrow, and wearing a white and black mask, and her eyes were red colour.

“Say, Ren… doesn't the mask looks like yours?” Spoke Ridley.

“It kinda does…” Ren says.

"Pah hahaha! Hahahahahahaha!" The Joker laughed. "That is not even scary at all! Look." The Joker took out one of Penguin's penguins.

"W-what are you doing with my previous baby Willson?" Questioned Oswald.

"Um? How do you say this? Bait I guess?" The Joker questions himself. "Ah, who cares!" The Joker played with the penguin for a few moments until the figure shot an arrow right through the penguin's head.

Blood splatter on The Joker's face, he vomits again because he got some blood in his mouth. "EWWW!" He wipes the blood off his mouth.

"WILSON!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled The Penguin.

"Oopsy daisy!" Says The Joker. "Sorry Sardine Breath."

"Stop it! This is not Okie Dokie!" Says Marco and Tim.

The figure went in silent until she says, "No." She took out a gun that looks like a machine gun. "TIME TO DIE!" She yelled as she shoots up 3 times in the air.

"OH MY GOD RUN!" Yelled Kirby as he ran away.

The rest ran with Kirby too while I and Meta Knight stayed behind. Just then, Man-Bat grabbed my shoulders with his feet and carry me out.

Meta Knight sighed. "Well, since you guys are chickens, I'll do the attacking myse- HEY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He yelled as he was carried by Ridley.

We ran through the railway tracks while some of us screamed while the figure chased after us.

"Please, have mercy…" begged Nana.

The figure shoots the arrow and was about to hit Nana when Kirby went in front of her and the arrow hit his groin. "Oh, gods!" He cried in pain.

The figure gasped. "Shit."

"KIRBY!" Meta Knight yelled as he carries Kirby on his back. "You'll pay for that!" I grabbed his hand as we ran off to catch up with the others.

Then I saw a door at the end of the tunnel. I quickly told everyone to go to the door, they nodded as they ran.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING KID!!" She yelled at the distance, an arrow appeared as my cape got stuck on it. I tried to pull it but it's so strong.

The figure approaches me with a smirk on her face. "I'll tell you one time. Give. Me. The. Kid. NOW!"

I shook my head no. "Do your worst! I don't care what you do to me-"

She was shot on her left foot. She cried as she fell to the ground. "You'll pay for that you bastard!"

Two-Face took out the arrow as he blows smoke out of his gun.

"It was you?" I said.

"Why yes, that what best friends for!" He said in his normal Harvey Dent voice. "Come on, let go."

I smile as we ran to the door. I closed it shut as Petra, Connie, Ymir, and Bertolt cover up the door with dead bodies.

"Oh my goodness, that was a close call," Kirby spoke. "And what happened to your cape Batman?"

"Oh, she shot one of her arrows at my cape and I almost got killed until Two-Face saved me," I said.

Then…. Suddenly…. 

"YOU REPROBATE ASSHOLE!" The Penguin yelled as he grabbed The Joker by the neck. "THAT PENGUIN WAS MY PRIZE-WINNING CRIMINAL HELPER! AND NOW IT'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"What…? It's just a penguin and penguins can't be good HELPERS!" Spoke The Joker as he was choked.

The Penguin choked The Joker harder. "WHY YOU SUMBITCH! I'll-" 

Ra's Al Ghul and Bayonetta broke the fight by crashing their head together hard. But they didn't get killed.

"Thank you," Historia spoke. "And plus, where are we? This doesn't look like the tunnel anymore."

"Your right baby." Spoke Ymir as she rubs Historia's left side.

“Uh? Guys? You better look down here.” Spoke Glover as he was looking down.

Hornet walked over to Glover. “What is it, Glover?- Oh. My. Sweet. Jesus! What is that?!”

We all look down, we gasped. It's a factory! With a whole lot of guards and machines; and dead people too! I saw bodies getting cut and turned into clothes, shoes, jeans, pants, hats, shirts, wigs, eyeball toys, and drinks. They are all put into delivery trucks and even got some guards to deliver some. And the worst part, children were forced to leave their family and get either burned, cooked, chopped up and get sexually abused.

“Oh my god……” I spoke slowly.

"Wait a minute?" Kirby says. "These guards look familiar…"

"Your right…" spoke Batgirl, then her eyes shot open. "These are the guards who kidnapped the 278 children weeks ago!"

"What-ah 278 children?" Questioned Mario.

"You and the rest weren't there at that time when we and Kirby fought over the guards to rescue the 278 kids." Spoke Bane.

"Ahh." Said, Mario. "So what-ah we waiting for? Let's go and kick some asses!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Says Jean. "We need a plan first and then we kick ass butts! But first. Who has a good idea plan?"

"I got one!" Says R.O.B. "How about we-"

He was interrupted by Tim Drake saying. "Fuck plan! Cowabunga!" He took out his weapon and jumps out of the catwalk.

"TIM!" Yelled Nightwing.

"Well." Meta Knight spoke as he took out his sword. "He's dead."

I sigh. "Fuck it. Let's go down!"

We all jumped out of the catwalk and landed on the floor, Kirby landed on his groin. "Fuck!" He says.

The guards noticed us. "Who the hell are these people- OH SHIT! IT'S BATMAN AND HE HAS HELP!!" One of the guards yelled as he took out a gun. The rest pointed their guns at us.

We all got our weapons out. "Time to get beaten, bitches!" Says Pichu.

"Language Pichu!" Said Nana and Popo.

The first one to attack is Meta Knight, he stabbed four guards on the head, their brains even show; next, we're the Attack Squad, they used their gear as he cut the guards' napes off; Goku uses his Kamehameha as he punches the guards hard; Cruz smacks the guards with his guitar, and the rest, they punch, do magic stuff and shoot.

Kirby was surrounded by 10 guards with their guns pointed at Kirby. "You better not mess with me!" Kirby says.

The 10 guards looked at each other, then they laughed like they saw the funniest thing ever.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Mess with you! You too small and tiny to attack us you little bastard! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Laughed one of the guards.

Kirby growled as he took out his knife. "You perverts better run or I'll do some very illegal with you guys!" Then he pressed a button. "What?" Then his knife turned into a huge gun that looks like a machine gun mix with an AB-3. "Oh cool!" He pointed the gun at the guards. "Now who says I'm a bastard?"

The guards looked at him with shocked eyes. "OH GOD! RUN!" Yelled one of the guns as they were about to run off when Kirby shot all of them, killing them.

Pichu got caught by a guard with a smile on his face. "Gonna cook you up and eat you like a cannibal!"

Pichu says, "Well." He uses the move Thunder Shock as the guard as he was turned into steak. "It was nice knowing you! But I gotta person to stop! He says in a cute voice as he walks away.

"Stand back amigos! ¡Te Estoy advirtiendo! (I'm warning you!)" Say, Cruz.

6 guards gazed at Cruz. "You have a cool costume dude!" Says one of the guards as he touched Cruz.

"It's not a costume amigos, I'm actually muerto! (Dead!)" Says Cruz

"Lier!" Says one of the guards. "Look, guys, I proof it!" He went up to Cruz as he shakes his hand, but as he let's go of Cruz, the skeleton hand stayed on the guards' hand.

"Y-y-your not lying!" Spoke the guard as he gave his skeleton hand back. "Y-your fucking real!"

"Yes, I am perra! (Bitch!)" Spoke Cruz as he smacks the guard on the head hard with his guitar. "Hasta la vista!" He continues to smack the 5 left with his guitar.

For no reason, the figure that chased us in the tunnel crashes into the entrance window as she slides one guard neck. "The Phantom!" Says one of the guards.

She smirked as she took a gun and shoot some guards on the head.

"GET OVER HERE PHANTOM! Says one of the guards as he was about to catch her, but she jumps as she does a turn and killed some guards.

She landed on the floor but a guard grabbed her. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Caught you!"

She turned to face him as her red eyes stare into his eyes. His body began to bend in a whole lot of painful ways you can think off.

The guard let's go of The Phantom as his neck snaps and fall to the ground.

"Never mess with the Phantom." She says as she shot up in the air in victory.

She turned around to look at us. We beaten and killed all the guards in the room, and she was the last one to kill the last one.

"Wow! That is a cool mask you got their Phantom!" Says Kirby. But Meta Knight blocked Kirby while growling

She sighed. "Fine. You got me." She took off her mask to reveal JIGGLYPUFF!

"YOU!" Yelled Meta Knight and Kirby.

We all gasped.

"¡MIERDA SANTA! (HOLY SHIT!)" Yelled Pichu and Cruz.

"Virginia!" Says Goku.

"My ass." Says Pit as he makes stupid eyes.

"What is goin' on here?" Says Scarface.

"W-why did you chase us in the abandoned tunnel?" Questioned Kirby.

"Why did you take my bitch?" Says Meta Knight in an angry tone.

"Why did you kill my baby penguin?!" Says Penguin.

"And what's with the mask? It's a rip-off of Ren's mask." Says The Joker.

Jigglypuff signed. "I have a lot to explain but bare with me." She sighs again. "Ok, first off: after Kirby is put into the hospital, I took Kirby and went to my old home from years ago because I wanted to train better, and the reason why I took Kirby is that I just want some company so I don't get lonely because I'm his Guardian-Mother! Second: I got the mask from an old box in my old house basement. Now that's done, let's go-"

"You didn't answer my question!" Says Penguin.

"And what does the mask do?" Says Pit.

Jigglypuff growled. "Ok, ok, you see, after when I found the mask, I put it on and found out the story behind it in a vision. It turns out my dad used that mask to kill and rape people and Pokémon, so no one will know him after he got fired."

"Can I put it on?" Says Pit.

"What?" Question Jigglypuff. "No, the mask has a powerful kind of magic where it hurts when you put it on. And It feels like your face is being cut by a huge saw. And the words part, it possesses you!"

Everyone stares at Jigglypuff with shocked looks.

"That's what you were doing all of these days?" Says Daisy.

"Yea, sister," spoke Jigglypuff. "I want revenge on my dad who almost raped me and almost killed Kirby… I want him dead..."

"So what I'm getting is that the mask controls you?" I said.

"Yup." She spoke.

"And what did you do about Kirby?" Says Meta Knight.

"Well, I actually look after him when he was in a coma," Jigglypuff says.

Meta Knight almost loses it when Kirby rub his arm.

"And what with Kirby being drunk this morning?" Questioned Glover.

"Actually, it wasn't vodka I gave to Kirby, I inject what I call Drunkendoes." She says.

"Drunkendoes?" I questioned.

"Yup, a new formula I created whenever people mess with me," Jigglypuff said.

"But why did you chase us down the tunnel?!" Kirby said.

"Oh… you see… whenever I put the mask, it controls me, I know it chased you guys because I can see it." She explains.

"Oh, I get it. The mask is a demon!" Says Marco.

Jiggly sigh. "Kinda like that." She put the mask back on. "C'mon guys, let's go to the other side of the station!" She says

"What other side?" Questioned Catwoman.

Jigglypuff sighed. "You see that door on the left side? That is where a surprise comes." She walked over to the door and open it.

We all looked inside, we gasped. There are more guards and dead bodies, doing the same thing as before. But this time, there is a person sitting on a throne, telling the guards what to do.

“Whoa…. That is a whole lot of guards.” Says Kirby. “I wonder how many-”

“6 million,” Jigglypuff spoke slowly. “3 million are male and 3 million are female.”

We all stared at the guards for a few seconds until Tim spoke, “Let's go down now!” He was about to jump off the catwalk again when Goku hold Tim in his arms. “Hey! I was about to-”

“Start another scene? Is that what you were about to say?” Spoke Goku. “I’m gonna hold you until we have a plan.”

Tim mumbled in anger. Then Jigglypuff started to laugh evilly.

“You ok?” Questioned Kirby.

“Oh I’m fine sweetie, I got this perfect plan that will destroy this whole station!” Jigglypuff spoke.

“Is it about throwing cakes at the guards!?” Says Pit.

Jigglypuff punched Pit on the face. “No, you angel idiot! This plan is going to be a blast! A blast so huge it will be remembered forever!”

“Go on? We are listening.” Says The Joker as he smirked.

JIgglypuff says, “Ok, here is the plan!”

After Jigglypuff explain her plan, we got to work. Meta Knight and Kirby get to make grenades; the rest get weapons from the dead guards in the other room.

When we return with the weapons, Kirby and Meta Knight were done with the grenades. Kirby has made a few while Meta Knight made a hundred. We were shocked.

"Impressive? Right?" Said Meta Knight.

"H-how did you made so many grenades so fast?" Said Rosalina.

"Easy, I went to grenade school." He says. "Nowhere comes the fun part!" He throws the grenades down to the bottom of the catwalk.

They were already ticking when Meta Knight throws them.

The guards didn't know what they were until they heard ticking. "GRENADE!!" Yelled one of the guards.

We cover our ear for a huge explosion. But nothing happens. Kirby wines. "Awww, I knew does grenades we're weak-" 

Then a huge explosion happened. It blows up a couple of guards, some died other got injured. "NOW!!" Yelled Jigglypuff as she jumps out of the catwalk. We followed behind her as we landed on the floor. Again, Kirby landed on his groin.

"OH, NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Yelled one of the guards. "Wait? I KNOW THAT PINK SHIT! THOSE WERE THE GUYS WHO DESTROY OUR FIRST PLAN!"

"That's right!" Said Batgirl. "We'll give you guys a choice. Either leave or death!"

"Fuck you big tits! This is for fun!" Said a guard with a mustache.

"Fine… play the hard way…" she said slowly as she started to attack the guard.

"GET 'EM!!" Yelled a guard.

But we have a plan.

Meta Knight stabs 14 guards on the head with his sword; I punched a few in the face; Phantom shoot and stab 20; Pit shoot one of his arrow on a guards' head; and Glover and Hornet stab and sting the guards.

"Yippy kaya!" Says Glover.

The Attack Squad just stand there. "Eren, you know what you, Annie, Renier, Ymir, Bertolt, and Armin need to do." Said, Mikasa.

"But-" Eren was cut off by Mikasa having evil in her eyes. "Fine."

They bit their hands hard as they transform into tall monsters. 

We all stare at the tall monsters as they squashed a few guards. Some tried to shoot them to death but it didn't do anything. The one with armoured on pick up some guards and bite their head off.

"Uh? Mikasa? What are those tall things?" Ask Phantom.

"I should have told you this before, you see, remember when we talked about Titans?" Spoke Mikasa.

"Yea… what about it?" Questioned Phantom.

"Some of us are Titans." Says Mikasa.

"Oh… that's cool. At least they are killing some and doing damage." Says Phantom.

"Cmon this way people!" Says Petra as she leads the survivors to the exit. "You don't want to turn into clothes!"

Then a voice sounds old spoke, "Well, well, well. Why it isn't the Batman!"

We look up to see the boss with a mask on his face, (same from a few weeks ago.) "You!" I said. "You are the guy who ordered guards to steal those 278 children!"

"Ha ha ha, why yes I am!" He said as he walks downstairs to meet with me.

"Why are you doing this? Pulling people's eyes, turning them to stuff and children in horrible things! Just tell me! Why?!" I said in an angry tone.

"Because I wanted to find my daughter!" He said.

"Daughter?" Says Poison Ivy as she just choked up a guard to death with her plants. "What daughter?"

"Heh, my daughter. She is the sweetest little girl in the world. Until she ran off at the age of 6… after 16 years of finding her, she escaped again."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I would help you find your daughter again… uh? Your name?"

"Washer. Mike Washer. And NO!" He pushed my hand away from his shoulder. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP BATMAN! I HAVE A TEM AND THEY'LL FIND MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled. "I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANY OF YOUR TEAM!"

Then Phantom screams as she pulls Mike to the rooftops. I followed her. When I reach the top, I hid behind an old air vent as she and Mike were fighting.

"Phantom! You! You have been on my wanted list for a while! And this is my chance to get you!" Mike says.

"Ha! Try to do so! I trained for a long time and this is my chance to defeat you!" She says as she almost cut his throat. Then she stabs him on the thigh. But he didn't scream.

"So…. I guess it's time to take off your mask," Mike says as he tries to take her mask but she goes for his mask instead.

As they fight over their mask. They eventually fall to the floor as their masks dropped. I grabbed the masks as I put them in my pocket.

"Dad…" said a voice.

I look at the two, they stare at each other with shocked looks.

"H-how could it be you…" Mike says. "The Phantom is my daughter…"

Jigglypuff just stayed silent. Didn't say anything. Just wide eyes and a tear. "How could you…." She whispered.

"What?" Questioned Mike.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She yelled as she pushed him back in the station.

She punches him in the face hard as she screamed, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Kirby pulled Jigglypuff off Mike and calm her down a bit. Mike was badly damaged; with cuts; bruises on his body; and broken teeth.

Jigglypuff pulls his head up to face us. "You have something to say?" She says as she tried to catch her breath.

Mike coughed. "Y-yes…."

"Then say it!" She said as she punches him in the face.

"Heh. Jiggly, after 10 years of sending people to Smash Bros, I found you…" whispered Mike.

"What-ah he's talking ah-about?!" Says Luigi.

"Wait… the rabbit, the man in Monte Carlo the man who took Piranha Plant, and the girl who's spies Bowser. It all makes sense!" Says Mario.

"That's right, for 10 years, I order special people to do mayhem in Smash Bros!" Mike says.

"But…. Why…." Says Petra.

"To find Jigglypuff…" Mike whispered.

Jigglypuff hit him on the head with a gun. "You did this because you were looking for me?!"

"Why yes, I did this just for you," Mike says. "Honey, you have a choice, come with me and we can be father and daughter once again. Or I'll rip off the pink kid's face with my bare hands."

Kirby gasped and looked worried. Meta Knight went in front of Kirby as he took out his sword. "You do and I'll slice off your head!"

"So, what do you say? Come with me or stick with these losers." Mike says.

Jiggly thought for a sec. Then she says, "I'm not coming with you. You murder my mother when I was six years old, why should I come with you? These guys are like my family. When I joined Smash Bros, I knew I had found a perfect home. So my choice is to stick with my family!"

"Awww! That is so sweet!" Says Glover. Then he cried.

"Very well then," Mike said as he took out 2 bombs. "See you in hell!" He turned on the bobs as they started to tick.

"OH GOD RUN!!" Yelled Jean as he ran off.

Just as he was about to reach the exit, Mike throws one of the bombs in the air as the bomb exploded.

The whole place falls down on some of us. Kirby was one of them. Some of us reach the exit.

"JIGGLYPUFF!!" Kirby yelled as he was carried by Meta Knight out of the station.

I tried to tell her to get out but she refused to go. The second bomb was ticking quick. I had no choice, I ran out of the station as everyone is there.

Kirby got off Meta Knight as he tried to run back to the station to get Jigglypuff. "JIGGLY!! NO!!"

He was about to reach it when the second bomb goes off and the place explodes. The windows broke as glass fall to the ground. Police sirens can be heard in the distance.

Kirby falls on his feet as he yelled, "NO!!!!!" As he covers his face with his hands and cried while saying, "She's dead, she's so fucking dead…"

Meta Knight went up to Kirby as he wraps his cape around Kirby. "There, there, Kirby. Everything will be ok."

"N-no! It should have been me who burned in the fire! Not Jigglypuff!" Kirby cried.

"Don't say that! She sacrifices herself to save us all! If it wasn't for her! We would be dead!" Meta Knight says. "You can't save everyone, Kirby!"

Kirby looked as Meta Knight as he hugged him as he continued to cry.

I frowned as the station burns up. Some of us took off their masks and hats as Ymir played the trumpet.

Then Jim Gordon, Bullock, and Renee Montoya can out of the police car. "What in fire hell happened here?" Said Gordon.

"I told ya' we can't trust these vigilantes!" Says Bullock.

"Shut it, Harvey!" Says Renee as she hit his shoulder.

"Batman, what happened in there?" Gordon said as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we kinda defect the killer by burning him but a member of us got burned as well," I said as I looked at Kirby who kept on crying.

Then suddenly, an object was thrown out of the window as a figure jump out. It landed on the ground as it looked dizzy.

It was Jigglypuff!

"What?!" Says Rosalina. "How is that impossible?!"

Kirby looked at her as he got up and hugged her. "Oh, Jigglypuff! I thought you died in the fire!"

Jigglypuff smiled at Kirby as her eyes blinked as fall to the ground. "Jigglypuff!" Kirby cried.

She passed out.

: : :

A few days later, Jigglypuff gasped as she woke up. She was in the hospital. "W-what happened?" She says.

"You pass out for a few days due to the smoke in your lungs," I said as I appeared in the light in the darkroom.

"Oh, wait… where's my dad?!" Jigglypuff panicked.

"Your father was burned and died in the explosion, and he was buried yesterday," I said.

"W-where are the others?" I said.

"They are at the pool Master Hand installed and it's a huge hit!" I said.

"Really? Can I see it?" She says.

"Well, the doctor said you are free to go!" I told her.

She smiles and went to where the pool is. When she arrives, she gasped. "Woah! This place is awesome!"

Then she saw Kirby, wearing his sunhat and sunglasses, he laid next to Meta Knight.

She went up to Kirby and said, "Hey sweetie!"

Kirby Hughes her quick. "Oh thank God you're alive!" 

Meta Knight chuckled as he licks his ice cream.

I watched as she and Kirby talked while my legs were in the water.

"Hey, Kirby." Says Jigglypuff. "I have a bad feeling in my stomach."

"Ah, it's nothing. Your dad is gone and there is nothing to worry about!" Says Kirby.

"B-but what if he's still alive…." Jigglypuff says slowly.

"I said don't worry. Enjoy the summertime and forget about your dad." Kirby said as he put sunscreen on his head.

"Maybe your right…" she says. "Maybe my stomach is playing tricks on me."

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final episode of season 1 is here! Now the long wait is here! My opinion on season 1: Season 1 was fantastic! Sure there are some bad stories but there are some good stories! I hope season 2 will be just as fantastic is season 1!
> 
> And I'm sorry if it took so long!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first prologue, I might do another prologue in the future. Anyways, the starting of the story is pretty dark and gory. So that's why I rated this mature contact. There will be lots of gore in this book. Like what people say in their stories/fanfictions: don't like, don't read.


End file.
